Labyrinth of Memories
by Lala Kabocha
Summary: Typically a rather happy and cheerful man, today the expression on Leo's face spoke otherwise. Something had gone missing; something very precious and irreplaceable. - A short oneshot fanfic.


It was a beautiful day in the Stellar world; not a single cloud present in the bright blue sky.

Somewhere in the distance sang Lyra, the birds happily joining in with her tune. Her audience, Aries and Virgo watching in peaceful silence.

The lovers, Aquarius and Scorpio, sitting by the water's edge chatting away as the tide rolled in before them.

And old man Crux, sleeping soundly beneath a giant camphor tree; little Nikola curled up beside him.

Indeed, it was another beautiful day, but one man seemed oblivious to it all.

Walking briskly down the perfectly kept streets of their little town was the stellar spirit Leo. Typically a rather happy and cheerful man, today the expression on his face spoke otherwise. He seemed troubled as he went about his trek, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Something had gone missing; something very precious and irreplaceable.

High and low he searched for it, asking any and all that he encountered on his search if they had seen it.

Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer...neither of them had seen it.

Not even Horlogium.

Leo was getting worried. It was unusual for it to have suddenly disappeared without a trace! He wracked his brain for answers, thinking of every possible place it could be.

Then suddenly, a realization: there was one place he had yet to search.

At the far end of town, was a labyrinth; a place very few Stellar Spirits went to, but where Leo would often pass his time.

Left, right, left; Leo moved through the maze with ease, avoiding all manner of traps and dead ends.

Deeper and deeper he went, the entrance no longer visible and the path before him seemingly endless. But there was a sort of confidence in his eyes and after a few more twists and turns, he succeeded in reaching his goal.

The center of the maze.

And sure enough, at the base of a statue, was his most precious treasure.

Overcome with relief, Leo approached it carefully, a gentle smile on his face.

"And here I was worried I lost you, Fenrir."

A sniffle was the only reply Leo received as the little boy crouched in front of the statue slowly raised his head. Tear-filled amber brown eyes looked up at him, and all the stellar spirit of light could do was smile back helplessly.

"You shouldn't disappear so suddenly like that." Crouching down to the boy's level, Leo pat him lightly on the head.

"I'm sorry papa..."

"It's all right Fenrir. But what were you doing here alone?"

For a moment the boy fell silent, before glancing at the statue behind him. Following his gaze, Leo finally took a good look at just what it was they knelt before; a painful expression of sadness and loneliness briefly flickering in his eyes.

"You came to see her?"

The boy nodded, before moving to sit in his father's lap. Wiping away a few more tears, he raised his head to look up at the statue's face; her warm and gentle gaze seemingly focused upon the two of them.

"Papa often comes to talk to her, so I figured that I could do the same when I was down too."

"Is...that so?" There was a slight shake to Leo's voice as he looked down at the top of his son's head; his messy blond hair not allowing him to see much of his face. "And what did she tell you?"

"That I shouldn't cry because some day, I'll be strong like you."

Leo chuckled softly as he began to gently stroke his son's head. "I see. Did she say anything else?"

"She said that she misses us. Do you know what she meant by that, papa?"

Feeling the curious gaze of his son on him, Leo forced himself to smile. He shook his head and patting his son on the back, motioned him to stand.

"She was just someone your papa knew a long time ago."

"Will I get to meet her too some day?" Hopping off his father's lap and to his feet, Fenrir looked up at the statue for a moment before turning to watch Leo rise to his feet.

"...maybe some day, Fenrir. But, it's getting late. We should go home, don't you think?"

"Un!" And with a nod of his head, Fenrir ran off toward the exit.

His hands back in his pocket, Leo watched quietly as his son ran about for a moment, before turning back to face the statue. Arms spread open wide, her smile was warm and welcoming.

"Our son...he's growing up fast, isn't he Lucy?"

There was no answer; just the faint rustle of the leaves as a cold breeze swept through. Leo's expression saddened, his eyes focusing on the plaque at the base of the statue.

"I really wish...you could see him, Lucy. I really wish..."

"Papa!"

Quickly Leo wiped away the tears that had started to fall and turned to his waving son with a smile.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" But before running off to join him, Leo reached into his jacket for something. Leaning over to lightly brush his fingertips across the words that had been inscribed with care, he gave her one last glance.

"I'll race you home!"

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"

As their voices moved further and further away, the flowers placed upon the statue's plaque swayed gentle in the wind.

_In dedication to_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_A dear friend, and beloved partner_


End file.
